Vampire Takuya 3: Curse of the Blood Lust Moon
by digi harpy
Summary: It's Takuya's 16th birthday and his friends and family are going camping. But due to a curse, Takuya's worse fears come to life, and his family and friends are his target.
1. Chapter 1

Digi Harpy: You guys are going to hate me for this, but I'm not going to finish Vampire Takuya two this year. But I got good news...

Kim: What? You're going to say some cheesy line from a car insurince curnercial?

Digi Harpy: Not anymore, but I am going to post up Vampire Takuya 3. The most scariest of all Vampire Takuyas. Why? Read and find out.

Sabrina: DH doesn't own Digimon. He only owns Kim, the bad guy(s), the legend of the blood lust moon, and muyself. He does not own any songs that may appear in this story or any other myths.

**Vampire Takuya 3: Legend of the Blood Lust Moon**

**Chapter 1: Camping and Nightmares**

_The darkness of the night surrounded him. Everywhere he had turned, he saw nothing but darkness...and blood. It was blood so familliar, so rich, so pure. He looked down at his hands and found the crimson substance all over his fingers. Frantic, he ran, but it got him nowhere. _

_"Takuya?" came the horrified voice of his friend. He turned around to see her, her golden hair flowing pass her neck. Then he attacked her, sinking his fangs into her neck and draining her of her life._

"NO!" Takuya shot up from the back seat of the van where he had been sleeping, startling his family and friends. He was drenched in sweat and was panting heavely.

"Jeeze Takuya, you look like you saw a ghost," Kim said as she wrote in her diary. Takuya's mother started babying her eldest son, who resisted.

Kim

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**It's nearly two year's since Takuya's little incident. I've lived in Japan for a while now. Jason and I were able to afford a house to live in, only it's in fornt of Takuya's house. Last halloween with those vampire hunters wasn't so great, seeing how Garrick died. Faith's doing a little better, ok that's an understatement. Right now Takuya's parents are taking Takuya, Shinja, Zoe, Koji, Sabrina, Koichi, JP, Tommy, Utaka, and me on a camping trip. It's not what you think, we're in two separate cars. Plus, this is for Takuya's 16th brithday. That's right, the half-vampire's going to be sixteen. I pray he doesn't go reble on us. Oh go to go. We're here.**_

Normal

Kim followed Takuya out of the van and gasped at the beautiful sight. I was the perfect campsite, saquaya trees that stretched high as the sky, lake with water clear as crestal and oure enouth to drink, not that it's recomented, two cabins made of strong and old oak. Kim walked over to the trunk and opened it, then screamed.

"Oh my god there's a severed head in here!" she yelled as everyone came to check.

"Yup, that's a head all right, only it's fake," Utaka noted as he picked it up, making the girls wanna barf. Suddenly there came a crackling of laughter. Everyone turned around to see Takuya and Koji laugh their ass off.

"Ugh! You jackasses!" Kim roared as she chased after them with her suitcase, ready to beat them to death with it.

"Come on, let's get the luggage inside," Takuya's mother said as her husband tried to stop their niece from murdering their son and his friend. Unknown to them, as they were getting the luggage into the two cabins, someone watched them within the trees. It mouthed someone's name before vanishing from sight. Night soon fell on the camp site and everyone was busy unpacking and getting ready for bed. The Kanbara family got one cabin with Utaka and Tommy while the others got the second cabin. Each cabin had a kitchen, living room, basement, two bed rooms, one bathroom, and two or three closets. Kim was hogging the bathroom at the moment while Takuya, and Shiniya were fighting over who get what bed. Utaka and Tommy were busy fixing the living room so they could sleep in. And Takuya's parents were in their own room unpacking. After a while Kim got out of the bathroom, her hair wet from the shower.

"I'm heading over to the other cabin for a while, be back in a few," she said as she walked out the door. The night air and cool and refreshing to her as she walked over to the next cabin to play some cards with the girls.

-SNAP-

Kim's head shot backwards. "Hello?" she asked, looking around. After a few minutes of silence, she continued. Until she heard it again. Her head whipped behind her, looking for the source. "Hello? Anyone there?" a hint of fear at the dip of her voice.

-SNAP-

"Who's ever out there better come out. This isn't funny," Kim said strongly. She heard it again, but closer. "Listen, I know six different forms of martial arts, now stop missing around or else," she warned. Nothing. Shrugging it off, Kim continued to the cabin, only her pace quickened with every step she took. As she got closer, the noise got closer. Then there was movement coming from a nearby bush, startling her to near death. "W-who's there?" she asked as she walked closer. Her heart was bounding harder with every other step. Suddenly, something shot out of the bushes, jumping at her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim started to run for her life to the cabin as the predetor walked after her. Kim reached the door and started to pummle her fist against it's wood surface. "Open up! Please! Someone open the door!" Looking behind her, she could see the figure coming closer. "Help! Guys hurry!" Kim was beating on the door so hard she didn't relize the foot steps stop until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see the figure was dressed in a Sream outfit with a knife over it's head ready to bring it down.

"Please don't kill me. Please!" she begged, until...she heard...laughter? the door opened behind her and Zoe, Koichi, Sabrina, and JP were laughing up a storm. "Guys? W-what the hell so funny?" she asked.

"You!" Jp responded in between laughs. Kim still didn't understand until the "Killer" took off his mask to relieve Koji underneath, trying to stop his sides from splitting.

"S-sorry Kim," Koji apologizied. "It was there idea."

"Ugh! You big jerkwads! I can't believe you!" Kim said as she walked into the cabin.

"Ah come on, it was only a joke," Koichi said as she and his brother came it.

"I just don't see how you guys had the time to put this up in the time I leaft the other cabin"

"Well it was easy you see..." Zoe stopped a minute. "Wait, Koji just leaft to scare you two minutes ago. It takes at least ten minutes from one cabin to the next."

"Oh yeah right. It was so you snapping those branches and coming closer to me." Kim said.

"No we're sireous, Koji just leaft to scare you. He didn't do anything like that," Sabrina said, "did you?"

"No I didn't," Koji said. "I swear." He added when Kim gave him a look. Suddenly there was a crash as a rock flew through a window, scaring everyone.

"I suppose you guys did that too...right?" Kim asked with a small amount of fear.

"Kim, that thing came from outside, everyone is inside right now," JP noted.

"Yeah, I was hoping it was one of you." Kim said as she reluctantly walked over to the projectile. She picked it up. "There's a note on it." she said as she picked up and read it. "'I know where he is?' The freak?"

After being unable to play any kind of game, Kim went back to her cabin, in three point eight seconds, and was now getting ready for bed in the living room with Tommy and Utaka.

"Are you two sure you guys don't night giving me the couch?" Kim asked as she got her bed ready on the couch.

"No go ahead. You're uncle and aunt brought us here and glad to be here, so giving you the couch is the least we could do," Utaka said.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Hey Tommy, what you looking at kiddo?"

"The moon. It's some kind of funky color," Tommy said as he looked out. The older kids walked over and looked out the window. Indeed the moon was an odd redish color.

"Maybe it's just a lunar eclips?" Kim suggested.

"Maybe," Utaka muttered. _But lunar eclipes only happen when the moon is full, and the moons only half full_. Utaka thought. Soon the cabin was dead with silence and everyone in both cabins where sleeping soundly. Takuya tossed and turned on his bed, which disturbed his brother who was trying to sleep next to him.

_"Takuya. Takuya. Takuya." Over and over again his name was being called on. Takuya tried to look for the source, but it was so dark. All he could see was himself. "I'm going to get them. I'm going to get them. I'm going to get them." the voice repeated the same thing over and over again. He tried to block it out, but no matter what he did, the words kept coming. "Their blood will be splited. Their blood will be splited. Their blood will be splited. Their blood will be splited.Their blood will be splited. Their blood will be splited." Takuya's feet began to take off on their own, taking him with them. Sudden movements would catch his attention and light would flash now in then, showing different things, bloody thing. Then it hit him. Those aren't just things, they were body parts. Bloody bodies of his friends and family. Then the light came on, showing him everything around him, but the thing, or person, he kept his eyes fixed on was right in front of him. _

_"Y-you. B-but y-you're d-dead." Takuya studdered._

_"Their blood will be splited with the moons blood red glow. Their life fluid with splatter on fangs. Fangs that belong...to YOU!" A mirror appeared in front of him, showing his reflection, only it wasn't really him The reflection was him, but he was different. He had the appearance of a vampire. A vampire who had just had it's full of familliar blood. Though he was frightened, his reflection was glad. It was happy he had tasted the blood of his own loved ones._

_"Their blood is mine."_

"NO!" Takuya shot out of bed drenched in his own sweat. His breathing was heavy and spaced out.

"Takuya baby?" the sudden call of his name made him jump until he relized it was his mother. Shiniya, who had relized his older brother wasn't doing well, had went to go get his parents, knowing if he woke up his brother he would have been knocked out of the bed or, since Takuya was a half-vampire, would have gotten a worse fate. Takuya's mother sat on the bed next to her son and rocked him back and fourth. "It's ok, it was only a dream honey." she cooed.

"What's going on?" came Kim's tired voice.

"Nothing, Takuya just had a nightmare that's all," Her uncle replied.

_He's been getting a lot of those lately._ Kim thought with a yawn. "Hey Shiniya, why don't we let Takuya sleep alone tonight?" she asked her younger cousin.

"I think that's a good idea," Mrs. Kanbara agreed as she hummed Takuya back to sleep. Shiniya nodded and walked out the room. Kim was about to follow until her head shot back towards the window. "What's wrong Kimberly?"

"I...I just thought I saw something move pass the window." Kim said.

"It's probly from the lack of sleep. I say we get some sleep before we do anything else," Mr. Kanbara said ushering Kim out the room. He turned back to his wife and his now sleeping son. "You think he'll be ok?"

"I'm not sure." his wife replied, "Takuya hasn't had nightmares like this since he was only six. I'm worried."

"It's probly nothing. I'll leave the bed room door open when you wanna come back in."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

"Cannon Ball!" The water's surface was penetrated by the stunt and it splashed everyone nearby. Everyone was down at the lake enjoying themselves. Everyone but Takuya that is. He had sstayed out of the water and was mearly sleeping on his towel underneath the shade of an umbrela. Off on a floatee Kim watched her cousin with a hint of worry. She normally didn't show it, but she really did care for the gogglehead. She lost her train of focus when Koji swam next to her.

"What you thinking of?' he asked her.

"It's nothing, it's just...Do you ever get the feeling, you know, when you know someone is hurting inside?" she asked him.

"You mean like how I can tell you're worrying about something?"

"Exactly. Last night Takuya had a nightmare, I know, it's nothing bad, but...it's just. God how can I explain this?"

"Have you tried asking him about it?"

"I bet I already know what he was dreaming of."

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eye brow. Kim took in a long breath of air and exhaled.

"When Takuya was six, he had the worst nightmare anyone could image. I was spending the summer at his house when it had happened..."

Flashback

**_It was around midnight when it happened and we had just gotten to sleep._**

_Down in the living room where the two Kanbara cousins sleeping on sleeping mats. Takuya began to toss and turn in his sleep moaning and talking in his sleep. Kim's eyes fluttered open and she turned to her cousin._

_"Takky? You ok?" she asked sleepily. Takuya then shot up from his mat hyperventilating. _

_"He's coming to get me!" he repeated and he ducked into Kim's side._

_"Takky, it was just a dream," little Kim said, but Takuya just shook his head saying that he coming for him. Kim looked confused, but then she saw something, no someone, glowring down at them. Kim did the only thing her tiny self could do. She screamed at the top of her lungs and called for her aunt and uncle._

End Flashback

"And that's how it happened. His parents tried there best to calm Takuya down while I just kept my mouth shut." Kim said as she kept her eyes on her cousin.

"Maybe it was just a dream," Koji suggested.

"I highly doupt that. Last night, I swear I saw the same figure I did ten years ago right outside Takuya's room last night." she fianlly took her eyes off of Takuya and looked into Koji's eyes. He saw the fear and worry in them instead of their usual stern and serious look. "Koji, I'm scared."

"Alright, if you're so worried, I'll stay in your cabin tonight and see if Utaka will stay with the others." he said, trying to reasure the girl he cared for.

"Thanks Koji," Kim said. If she wasn't so frightened at the moment, she'd kiss him.

DH: Hmmmmm. So what do you think?

Takuya: Why did I get small parts in this story and Kim and Koji get bigger ones than me? I thought this was Vampire Takuya, not Exchanged Student.

DH: It is, I'm just saving the best parts for later.

Kim: Me? Scared? Ha! I'd like to see that. someone comes out from behind and slashed at Kim with a bloddy knife AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH runs for life

Koji: takes off killer costume Guess she can get scared. LOL

DH: See y'all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

DH: Boo! Here's the next chapter of Vampire Takuya 3.

Kim: Digi Harpy doesn't own Digimon.

**Vampire Takuya 3: Curse of the Blood Lust Moon**

**Chapter 2: A Deadly Sickness and the Red Moon**

Shinya walked around the cabin looking for his video camara Kim and Takuya had given him for his birthday. "Were is it?" he asked as he looked for it. His parents had gone driving up to the mountain near the campsite for a little alone time (it was a good thing he was dense like his brother) so he couldn't ask them where they put it. His brother was acting a little off and was sleeping a lot lately and Tommy and him were going to mess around with the older boy and video tape it (he was also devious like Kim). After a long time, he didn't find it, but he did find a trap door underneath Takuya's bed. "How'd this get here?" he asked himself. The minute he touched the door he felt a cold chill ran down his spine. His hand jerked back and stared at the door. "Um, maybe I'll just forget the whole thing," he said as he quickly ran out.

Back on the shores of the lake, Takuya laid on his back underneath the cool welcoming shade of a giant parasualle. He always enjoyed sleeping in the shade on a hot summer day. His eyes opened half way and he looked towards the water of the lake to find his friends playing around and enjoying themselves. He saw Kim and Koji off floating around on floats and talking about god knows what. Normally he'd be playing and enjoying himself with them and start having a blast, but he just didn't feel up to it lately. His eyes opened all the way, revealing his chocolate brown eyes, however; instead of their usual spark and energetic look, they were looking just plain. Getting up, he started to stretch and began walking to the cooler. Suddenly he was hit by a sudden rush of dizzyness. He toppled over and his palm flew to his forehead, but only to be jerked away due to a intense heat. _Grap, my I think I'm starting to run a fever. If I end up running a fever, I'll end up making everyone worry about me and ruin their time. I'll just have to ignore it. that can't be too hard, I do it all the time when it comes to Kim's_ _long ass rants on how I keep tresspassing on her privacy. It's not my fault I walked in on her while she was changing, she should have known better than to leave the door unlocked. Hmm, I forget why I need to go into her room._ Takuya was so deeped in his thoughts that he didn't see the beach ball his friends were playing fly to his head until it was too late.

"Sorry Takuya!" Zoe appologized as she ran over to her friend. As she got closer she saw how Takuya was looking. "Takuya, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, even though his head was pounding like someone was bashing it with a jack-hammer from the inside. "just a bit tire. I think I'll be going to bed for a bit." he told her as he wubbled towards the cabin.

"Are you sure?" she walked up next to him, "maybe I can help you, you look kind of...I don't know, wubbly?"

"I'm fine," he said with a little more force in his voice. _What is it with girls and asking if people ok when they obviously are?_ he thought as he continued with march, which was looking kind of funny on how he would suwya now and then, towards the cabin. Suddenly he stopped and sneezed loudly. His fever was starting to grow stronger and without knowing it, he crashed to the floor. All he heard before he was taken by darkness was his name being called out.

Shinya was on his way back to the lake when he saw the others marching his way. He was about to call out to them when he saw that the twins were carrying Takuya who didn't look too god. "What's going?' he asked Kim as she walked pasted him. He followed behind his cousin.

"Takuya collapsed at the lake," she replied as she despretly tried to pull some mats together while the other girls looked for medicine. Koji and Koichi carefully laid their friend down on the mats Kim was putting up. "Ugh, what a time for your parents to go up into the mountains." Kim told Shinya, who just stood there helplessly.

Utaka walked into the living with his keys. "I'm going into the nearest down to find some medicine just in case there's none here," he told them.

"I'm coming with," Sabrina said following him.

"Be back in a few hours," Utaka said as he and Sabrina walked out the cabin.

"Man Takuya, what a time to get a fever," Kim muttered as she sat down next to her gogglehead of a cousin. After five hours both Takuya's parents and Utaka and Sabrina had returned. Sabrina was busy unpacking what they bought in the town while Takuya's mother was going crazy because of her son's illness. Kim and Zoe joined Sabrina, needing to lighten their own minds of the situation.

"Hey Sabrina, why'd you buy all this stuff anyways?" Zoe asked.

"Oh they're part of a remitey my father showed. He said it'll help with anything." she replied.

"Five 2 liter bottles of Cherry Coke and eigthteen bags of Cheese Ranch Fritoes?" Kim questioned.

"Oh no those are for me, these are what are going into the remitey," Sabrina said taking out some herbs, mushrooms, lemon, tea, and tylonal. Kim smelt the hrebs and tossed it back.

"Ugh, are you sure it won't make him even more sick?" she commented.

"Ha ha, funny." Kim mearly walked away from Sabrina's sarcasism and sat on the couch. When Takuya's parents got home they freacked. Kim couldn't stand being unable to do anything to help. It was a good thing they took him into his room because Kim would feel even worse if he was still lieing on the livingroom floor. _Ugh! Why is it this always happens to me! It's like everywhere I go I end up putting the people I care most about in danger. I'm like a walking curse that brings nothing but death. First takuya ends up becoming a half-vampire, then my parents die, Takuya get attacked by people who want to kill him, and now this. What could happen next?_ Kim was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone watching her from outside the cabin. Suddenly there was a blast of thunder that startled everyone in the cabin. A loud knock at the door startled the girls even more.

"Hey! Let me in! It's raining like crazy out here!" came Koji's screaming voice from the outside of the cabin. Kim ran to the door and let Koji in. She couldn't help but hold back a giggle as he walked in wet as a fish. "Man, this isn't how I expected to spend the weekend." he said.

"I guess that cancles our walk back to our cabin," Zoe said. _Oh well, I feel better staying by Takuya anyways, _she thought. Within an insteand the lights went out and a chorus of yelps and screams rang through the house. "Grab, I feel like I'm in a horror movie again," Zoe state, panik in her voice.

"Ah grab you jinxed it," Sabrina stated.

"What makes you say that?" Koji asked as he tried to find his way through the cabin with Kim not to far behind.

"It's just obvious. I mean when someone say something like, 'it's finally over' or 'I feel like I'm in a horror movie', they always end up jinxing the whole thing," Sabrina explained. The four stayed calm for a while until a crash made them jump. "See!"

"That came from Takuya's room!" Kim stated as she tried running to her cousin's room, only to run into Koji and cause the two of them to go crashing to the ground.

"Oww."

After a loooooooooooong time of trying to find their way to Takuya's room, the four teens managed to get over to Takuya's room just in time to see Takuya's dad try and attempt to fix a broken window. "What happened in here?" Kim asked her aunt, who was covering Takuya with another layer of a plankets.

"Somehow the window broke. My guess is that it was the storm," she replied.

"The odd thing is that nothing but glass flew in here," Mr. Kanbara noted. Kim sat, or at least tried to, on Takuya's bed.

"How's he doing?"

"Fine. It seems it's just a fever or something like that," her aunt replied.

"Sabrina, what wrong?" Koji asked her.

"Um, Koji, please tell me that who weren't the only who came over here," she demanded.

"Um, actually I was the only one who came. Utaka and Tommy are at the other cabin with Shinya when I came over. Why?"

"He's why!" Sabrina pointed in the living room at a person standing there by the open door, just staring at them. Slowly he began his way towards them with his glowing red eyes glaring them down. He pulled out a butcher knife and pulled back his arm. Koji grabed his step sister (since she was Koichi's step sister and Koichi's Koji's twin, that sort of makes her his step sister as well) just in time to dodge the knife. Koji looked out into the hall to see no one.

"Where'd he go?" the boy asked as he stepped into the hall. A flash of lightning revieled a cloaked figure standing behind Koji.

"Koji look out!" Kim warned, but she was too slow because as Koji turned around he was met with a fist to the face and a foot to the gut. Kim ran out to help, but was back handed by the intrudore.

"Kimberly! Alright mister! How dare you hurt my neice!" Mrs. Kanabara said as she stood in front of her sleeping son. THe figure mearly marched her way with a murderous glare and pulled out a knife. Mrs. Kanbara stood there frozen in a zombie like trance as he got closer. However Mrs. Kanbara's husband punched the introdure in the face and out the room just as Koji and Kim got to their feet.

"Everyone run!" he told them. Sabrina, Kim, Koji, Zoe, and Mrs. Kanbara ran out the room, her husband soon followed with Takuya slumped on his shoulder. Kim opened the cabin door and stopped.

"Oh shit." she cussed. Her aunt would have scolded her if she didn't see the reason why the teen cursed. Outside was the introdure blocking their path. Kim slammed the door and turned to everyone else. "What now?"

"Honey, Shinya's at the other cabin with the other kids," Mrs. Kanbara told him with worry and fear in her voice.

"Alright, we're going to have to split up," he said as he put his son in his wife's arms. "I'll go get thte other kids, you guys stay here."

"What!" Mrs. Kanbara yelped. "No! I won't let you!"

"She's right Uncle. You might keel over and die!" Kim told him.

"Nice, I think you just jinxed him," Zoe commented.

"Oh shut up!" Kim instructed out of anger.

"Listen," Mr. Kanbarra started, "I'll be real fast. It's only a ten minute walk, five if I run. I'll return with the others ASAP."

"I'll go with," Koji said.

"No, I'd leave better if the women had some protect."

"HEY!"

Soon Mr. Kanabara leaft in the rain out a window, leaving the teens and his wife behind in the house. Zoe and Sabrina franticly looked for flashlights. They only managed to find one and it had no batteries.

"Shit...takimushrooms," Zoe corrected herself when she heard Mrs. Kanbara's scolding growl.

"I can't believe this!" Kim shouted.

"Calm down Kimberly. I'm sure you uncle will be back," Mrs. Kanbara reasured.

"No I'm not worried about that. I know Uncle will be back. It's the fact that someone forgot to LOCK THE FRONT DOOR!" Kim scramed as she pointed to the front door. It was wide opened. A loud crash from Takuya's room caused everyone to jump. "Oh please don't let that be the phycho killer."

"KIMBERLY!"

"Just joking." Kim said.

"Mom?" the tired voice made everyone in the room turn to Mrs. Kanbara's lap. Takuya had just woken up and was trying to get up, only to have his mother gently shove him back down.

"Shh. Get some sleep. You're still running a fever," she told her son. Takuya reluctantly closed his eyes. Mrs. Kanbara leafted up his head and gently put him down on the mats Zoe and Sabrina had put up earlier. "You kids stay here, I'll go look for help." the woman told them.

"What! But Aunty..." Kim was cut off by her aunt's hand being placed on the girl's shoulder.

"No buts. I needs you kids to stay here. Takuya's very valnurable right now and you kids have to stay here and watch him while I go looking for his father. Please, do it for me," she asked.

Reluctantly each teen present agreed and Mrs. Kanbara leaft...with an unplucked lamp as a weapon. The teens waited, and waited, and waited.

"It's been over an hou." Koji said as he looked at his watch with the light on as he twirled his kedo stick around (yeah, don't ask why he took it with him, he just did) while Kim paced back and forth.

"I can't believe this. What could be taking them so long?" she asked retoricly.

"Look, I'm sure they're just being held up," Zoe said, "maybe JP just has explosive diarya at the moment."

"Well if he knew there was trouble he would have done it in his pants," Kim remarked. Just as she said that Takuya shot up from where he was sleeping with a loud scream that made everyone jump and scream.

"Takuya it's ok. It's just a dream," Zoe reasured him, trying to stop the boy from hypervintilating.

"N-no. It wasn't. It wasn't," Takuya repeated. Zoe looked at her friends for help. Now that the rain stopped, the red light of the full moon was able to show Zoe's facial expression.

"Wait a sec...red light?" Sabrina asked herself. She ran to the window and looked out to the moon to see it was glowing a crimson blood color. "How can the moon be glowing red? The're no lunar eclypse tonight."

**BA-DUM**

Takuya's eyes shot open, his pupels slowly starting to turn crimson. "Run," he said softly.

"What?" Zoe asked confused.

**BA-DUM**

"R-run." he said a little louder. This time Zoe was able to hear him.

"What? Why?" she asked.

**BA-DUM**

"I SAID RUN!" he yelled as his eyes turned blood crimson. He slashed at Zoe with his hand, but she dodged it, letting out a yelp. Zoe got to her feet and ran up to the others. Takuya slowly got off the couch and grinned at his them, revieling sharp fangs that started to grow from his teeth. His eyes went into a sick, evil, happy look. "I said run," he said to them before letting out an sick chuckle.

"Oh this is bad."

DH: Aww cliffies. I love using them. Don't worry, I promise to undate soon and bring you more fear and suspence.

Takuya: I still didn't get a big part. Only a little bit.

Zoe: But you got nearly a huge paragraph and you got the end.

Shinya: Yeah, that's a lot.

Takuya: It is?

Everyone: Anime Fall


	3. Chapter 3

Digi Harpy: Thanks for reviewing. Since you've all been so wonderfull to me, here's chapter three of vampire takuya three. Oh yeah, at the end, there will be a sneak preview of my new digimon series I plan on wrtting. Anyways, Kim, if you'd be so kind.

Kim: Digi Harpy does not own Digimon. There y'ah happy?

**

* * *

**

**Vampire Takuya 3: Curse of the Blood Lust Moon**

**Chapter 3: The Vampire within**

Takuya stared at his friends with a cruel smile plastered on his face. "What? Surprised I got better so fast?" the boy asked his friends, possibly knowing the answer already.

"No. We're surprised you look...um?" Zoe started, searching for the right word.

"Vampiric?" Kim asked.

"Yeah that's it." Zoe said with a hint of fear lincering in her voice. Takuya mearly chuckled.

"So what if I am? It can be that bad now can it?" the half vampire asked, licking his lips. "You know now that I think about it, I am kind of thirsty."

"Well I did buy some cherry coke if you want that," Sabrina suggested kindly.

"Nah. I'm kind of in the mood for something red, thick, running through your viens."

"Run," Koji whispered to Kim.

"What? And leave you here with mister blood sucker here?" Kim whispered back.

"Just go. I'll handle him." Kim reluctantly agreed to the terms and gave Zoe and Sabrina each a light nod. The three girls nodded back and Kim counted the secondss down.

"One...Two...THREE!" as soon as that word leaft her mouth, the three girls dashed out towards the door like bulls. Takuya tried to grab one of them by the hair, but Koji tackled him down. Takuya, however, proved to be more stronger than Koji was the moment the half vampire slammed both feet into the other boy's gut, sending him across the room. Takuya slowly got up and brushed off the dirt.

"Always trying to play hero huh?"

"At least I try to safe them. Unlike you, who try and take them away."

"Hey it's just life Koji. People need to eat. I'm just doing what mankind was meant to do." Takuya said as he eyed the door.

"Yeah well here's something else we were meant to do. Stop sphycos like you!" with that, Koji ran out towards the half vampire with his fist straight out. However, Takuya simply grabbed ahold of the other boy's fist and twisted it. Koji let out a loud scream when his bone snapped. Takuya smiled at the boy's pain and kneed him in the gut. Takuya then followed up the punishment with an elbow to the spine and round house to the head, sending Koji straight into a wall. The force of the impact was strong enough to send Koji into a state of uncounsciounce. And then the half vampire rammed his foot into Koji's gut for extra measurement. A smile formed on Takuya's face at his work. Then his eyes followed out the window and locked on the three girls trying to run towards the cabin. In an instence Takuya was gone from the room.

Kim, Zoe, and Sabrina ran as fast as they could. They needed to get to the other cabin and warn the others. They could almost see it. The wooden structure was nearly in their grasp...until he showed up. Takuya stood right in front of them with his back turned. Seeing they had no other way to go, the three girls turned around and headed towards their cabin, but Takuya appeared in front of them again, his back still turned. They were taken by surprise by the half vampire's amazing speed. The crimson light of the full moon brought an eerie presence into the whole scene as Takuya looked up at the sky.

"Don't you love the moon tonight?" he asked, "the red light kind of reminds you of the blood spelt from your victems. Then again that's just my stomach talking." Takuya turned around and founmd the girls running again. He sighed at how predictible they were. "Must we keep doing this?" he asked. with in an insteance he went super speed and just as Zoe opened the door, Takuya slammed it shut. The half vampire gave the blonde his gruel grin, his marble white fang sparkling red in the light. "Going some where?"

Not knowing what to do, Zoe gave him a swift kick to the crotch and ran with the others. After taking the hit, and the imace pain, Takuya glared down the girls. His cockey expression replaced with an angry glare. He cursed their names and chased after them in a limp. Kim, Zoe, and Sabrina were now racing through the forest. They had to dodge tree lims, uprooted roots, branches, logs, ect. They ran faster and faster as they heard Takuya nearing them. His mistake was yelling out there names, giving away his position. Thinking quickly, Sabrina took the nearest tree branch and pulled it back as far as she could without breaking it. As Takuya got close enough, the dark haired girl let the branch fall and collide with his face. Giving a small victory dance, Sabrina quickly rejoined Kim and Zoe in the race for their lives. After what seemed like forever, the girls managed to find the road and stopped to catch their breath.

"We need...to keep...runing," Zoe said as she nearly fell to the floor.

"How...can he...run...so fast?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey look!" Kim pointed out towards the road at a coming truck. The other girls were confused at first, but then saw the driver.

"Utaka!" Getting in the middle of the road, they started to scream out his name, waving wildly at him. Utaka slammed on the breaks, sending nearly everyone in the vehicle flying forwards.

"Geez Utaka. What the hells wrong with you?" JP asked, having almost fallen off the back of the truck.

"They're what." the collage student said as the three girls ran up to them. Seeing his step-sister, Koichi jumpped off the truck and was about to run over to her, but was tackled down by the girl.

"Sabrina...Air! I need air!" the black hair teen begged as his step-sibling put him in a mega bear hug.

"Why the heck are you three running in the road for?" Utaka asked with a not so happy expression.

"One word," Kim said. Before any one of them could say anything, a rock came and smashed one of the truck's windows. Everyone was taken by surprise and looked to find the person responcible. Zoe let out a scream as Takuya came out of the forest with crimson pupals and his vampire fangs shown.

"Him!" Sabrina exclaimed after letting go of Koichi. the three girls got in the truck followed by Koichi. "Run! Go! Drive! Mush!"

"What? Why?" Utaka asked. However he found his answer once he caught Takuya's transparent reflection in the mirror and the boy's fangs. "Oh. That's why." he said before slamming his foot on the gas petal and driving off, sending everyone backwards. "Ok, someone please tell me what was that about!"

"Well Takuya we were attacked by some stalker. Takuya went vam on us and Koji..." it then occured to Zoe that Koji was still at the cabin...or worse.

"We got to go back for Koji!" Kim said, knowing what was going through Zoe's head. Utaka nodded his head and headed in the direction of the cabin. Abone arrival, they found the place to be deserted and a total mess. There was no trace of Koji or Takuya anywhere.

"Ok, now what?" Shinya asked, looking around the place.

-**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The loud banging on the door caused everyone to yell out in surprise. Utaka grabbed the closes thing to him, a lamp, and slowly walked up to the door. The collage student could hear his heart beat with each step he took. Closer he got to the door, the louder his heart would beat. Standing directly in front of the wooden door, Utaka took ahold of the handle and slowly turned it and opened the door to find...

"Nothing's out here." Outside was calm and nothing was seen at all. The only odd thing was the color of the light from the moon. Blood red. However he spoke to soon. Utaka felt his stomach turn in side out at the sight not too far from him. Hanging by a rope on a tree branch was a bloody corpse bleeding from the neck. It's eye's were blood shot and looked to be popping out of the sockets. The body swayed back and forth from the rope like a metramome. The most horrible thing was Utaka knew exactly who it was. And so did Kim and Shinya.

"PAPA!" the young Kanbara cried as he caught the sight of his dead father. The boy tried to run to him but was stopped as JP and Koichi quickly restrained him. "Let me go! That's my dad! Let me go!" Tears were falling from his eye as Shinya tried to break free from the older kids' grip.

"Shinya stop it! It's too late to do anything." Koichi tried to explained.

"Yeah your brother got to your dad and I bet he'll come for us next." JP said.

"Shut up!" the child barked before sinking his teeth into JP's arm. The husky teen retracted him arm and lost his grip and Shinya, who managed to escape from Koichi's hold. The young child ran out but was pulled back by his cousin. Kim wrapped her arms around her cousin's waiste and held onto him like a little girl and her doll.

"Shinya stop. We can't do anything now. It's too late." the tomboy said trough her tears.

"No it's not! Papa! Papa!" Even though he tried to sound strong, Shinya dropped to his knees and started to cry. Kim held her cousin and allowed the boy to cry on her shoulder and she tried to shooth him.

"Big brother. I think you should close the door now." Tommy suggested. Utaka remained standing there. The young boy aproahed his brother before speaking again. "Utaka? Didn't you hear me? You should close the door before Takuya shows up."

"Too late for that." Utaka muttered before falling to the floor unconsciouse. Tommy screamed. But not for the fact his brother laid on the floor out of it, but because of the person standing in front of him.

"TAKUYA!"

"What's up little buddy?" the half vampire asked grinning with his sharp fangs showing. However instead of their usual pearl white they were stained red from blood.

"Basterd," Koichi cursed, "how could you..."

"Kill my own father?" he finished. "It's actually easy once you find out the truth about your family."

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked, staying close to her step-brother.

"Oh you know. It's a little something called "My mother slept with someone else before I was born". Simple law of life."

"Guess that basterd comment was true," JP remarked, however Takuya didn't mind.

"Well if we're all done talk, why don't you guys just sit still while I suck your blood. What do you say?"

"I say...Good luck waking up." Kim replied. This took the half vampire by suprise. He could see all of his victems staring behind him and as he turned around, his face was met with a glass bottle. The teen spat up some blood before getting hit again in the face and getting knock out. Standing over the unconscoinse boy was none other than his own mother and a limping Koji.

"That was for the kick to the gut." Koji said.

"Koji!" Koichi ran up to his brother and gave him a brotherly hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fangy here gave me prettty bad beatting, but I was able to wake thanks to Mrs Kanbara."

"Oh I'm you happy you're ok Koji-kun!" out of no where Sabrina gave both her step-brothers big warm hugs, ignoring Koji's cries of pain. Shinya ran up to his mother and embraced her, fighting back his own tears.

"Mama. Papa's...Takuya he...and we..."

"Shh. It's ok honey. I know what happened." The woman hug her child and swiped his tears. She looked up and saw Kim approaching them, whipping away her own tears. "Kimberly honey..."

"It's ok. I'll be fine. What do we do about Takuya?"

"I don't know. I just don't see how my own child would kill his own father."

"Mrs Kanbara, Takuya said something about his father not actually being his father. Do you have any idea what he meant?" JP asked.

"JP this is not the time." Zoe scolded.

"It's ok. I just never thought it would come to this. First let's tie up Takuya, then I'll explain everything."

"Wow, and here I thought I was the only one you wanted to tie and gag Takuya and beat him silly." Kim joked. A few minutes passed by and Takuya was, like Kim said, tied, gagged, and wacked in the head with a lamp for extra percautions. Everyone growded in the livingroom to listen to Mrs. Kanbara's explanation about Takuya's actual birth.

"Well now. Where to start?"

"Um, maybe when you decided to cheat on your husban?" That comment alone got JP two fists to the head. One from Kim, the other from Shinya.

"Now don't be mad at Junpei kids. He is right."

"Wait you mean you actually cheated on your own husband?" Koichi shouted in surprise.

"In a way. Yes. You see, Takuya's father and I were in a bad relationship when it happened. We both endded up separating for the time being. In my state of grief, I ended up at a bar...and...after a few drinks...I kind of..."

"Ah mom. You got drunk?"

"Well I was at a time of greif and emotional pain ok." the woman barked.

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with Takuya's real father?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah unless you...Mrs. Kanbara you didn't," Izumi remarked. At that moment, all the teens knew exactly what Izumi was thinking.

"I was in a complex emotional period."

"Ya still did the nasty with someone else." Kim scolded her own aunt.

"What, I don't get it." Sabrina said, however she was just ignored.

"That still doesn't explain Takuya's little anger problems."

"I might have an idea." Koji said as he strained to sit up, dispite his brother's protest. "Kim. Remember when we were reseaching vampires...um for that project?"

"Actually, yeah I do remember. Why?"

"Well remember the ways of getting a half vampire?"

"Um, well it was a person had to get bitten and not get blood. And another was that the half was naturally born."

"Exactly. Now put in Takuya's situation." Koji instructed. Kim thought about the situation for a few minutes before turning to her aunt with a gaping jaw.

"Aunty K! You didn't!"

"What?"

"Wait a second. I get it now. Takuya's real father wasn't human. He was..." Utaka started before he was interrupted.

"A vampire." Koji finshed, "and I think a know who."

"Who?" Sabrina asked. Koji mearly pointed his finger in the direction of the culprit and everyone, excluding Takuya of coarse, let out a gasp of fear. The kids could only mutter one word as the person got closer towards them.

"Creep."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Digi Harpy: Finally. After having to re-write the whole thing after losing the document, I've finish chapter three. Now only five more to go. Sorry for the delay. I had audittioned for a play and got accepted, so my mind was on working to perfect my character. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I put in some humor to lighten up the mood. Hoped it wortk. I'm also hoping to get my digimon fanfic series up and goin some time by march or early april. I'm sure you'll enjoy it because I'm letting you guys give some suggestions to help the series. Speaking of which, here's the sneak preview I promised.

Sneak Preview of episode one

Takato pulled out his D-Ark and recieved the information on the white rabbit.

"Ralinemon. Roockie Level beast digimon. Her special attacks are Lovely Hearts and Pretty Pellets."

"No way, I have, a digimon partner?" Alexis said, stunned at the rabbit's apprearance.

(Play Why not by Hilary Duff)

"Come on Alexis, let's show this snake we mean bussiness." Ralinmon encouraged as she stood protectively in front of her partner. Alexis held her pink and white D-Ark and a smile formed on her face. 

"Right! Let's give him hell!"

End sneak preview

* * *

Well, until next time, bye.

P.S. Don't forget to read my other horror story, "Let the Games Begin", my Koji/Kim fanfic "Exchange Student", and look out for my Tamers Fanfic movie, "Ghost Town Shinjuku".


	4. Chapter 4

Dgi Harpy: Wow. seven reviews in tweenty four hours! I'm so not going to dissapoint you guys in this next chapter. This one will be where the plot thickens and things get really good. Oh, and in case you guys liked it the first time, I'm giving you guys another sneak peak of the upcoming Digimon Series I'm creating called Digimon Guardians. Now with that out of the way...ah...Zoe, what are you doing?

Zoe: Boarding up the closet.

DH: and why are you doing that for?

Zoe: So Vampted Takuya can't get out.

Kim: You stuffed my cousin in the closet! You realize that's cruel, dispicable, inhuman, and my job?

Zoe: Well you're job is to tell everyone that DH doesn't own digimon.

Kim: Too late. You already said it.

Zoe: Do'h

DH: I also don't own the simpsons. Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we? Oh, and in this story, there will be a special guest star coming from Digimon Tamers. Enjoy.

\\\\\\\\\\

**Vampire Takuya Three: Curse of the Blood Lust Moon**

**Chapter Four: Bloody Night**

_Darkness. It was all around him. Nothing but an abyssal plain of fear, torment, and dispair. A never ending feeling of doom overwelmed his entire being as he franticly tried to escape the dusk of night, but he got nowhere. Suddenly he could hear screaming. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. From the left, the right, below, above, EVERYWHERE! He just wanted to open his mouth and scream out into the darkness, telling the cries to shut up! But the insteant he opened up, his vocals froze. Nothing came out of his throat. Suddenly he started to choke. He fell to the floor, one hand around his neck while the other held his rib cage. Every fiber of his being began to ach and hurt. The pain was too emence for his prebupessent body. _

_And then it all went away. The pain, the screaming, everything just stopped. Confused, he looked around his surrounding, finding darkness yet again. THen, from no where, a small orange light formed in the darkness. The orb of light grew larger and larger, floating above his head...and their corpses. Littering the ground in a bloodbath were his friends and families. Each and everyone of them bleeding from their necks, laying in a state of eternal slumper. As the orb grew larger, the burning returned. It started at his arms and spread through out his entire body. In an insteant he managed to let out a blood curling scream before his 16 year old body burst into flames. That was all he could to till he fell forwards and was burnt alive._

Takuya woke up with a start, panting for air and soaked in his own sweat. Looking around, the half vampire found himself laying on a nice comfy matress in a not so nice room. The room was the basic cabin lodge room with walls made with old watery logs. The widows were square holes in the wall, which weren't looking to good. Stains of some kind of dry liquid were splattered on the wooden textures and floors. From just smell of it, Takuya insteantly knew it was dried up blood that stained the room. The question was, from who did it come from and who drank it.

Figuring that he wouldn't get the answers just by laying on the matress, Takuya got up and walked over to the door. Before he had a chanse to open it, the door flung open and standing before him was a tall man wearing a black drench coat that seemed to match with the dark shadows in the room. The man had gowing red eyes that reminded the young half vampire of blood, the liquid his demonic half yerned for so long. As Takuya tried to move past him, the man spoke.

"Going somewhere my boy?"

"Out. I'm hungry and it'll dawn in about 4 hours." Takuya replied sternly.

"Ah, but why are you in such a rush? With you having the abillities of both mortal and vampire, you do not need worry about sunlight." Creep said as he turned to stare at his son.

"Yeah, but I hunt better in the night anyways," the half vampire remarked before leaving. Creep simply stood there and watched his son leave the cabin that they had stolen. The previouse occupants were a simple family of three, and Creep easily took care of them.

"As long as the moon glows red as blood, his vampire side will stay domenant and he will want nothing more but to drain the blood from his prey. He truely is my child."

Down on the nearby road, Utaka drove his truck, trying to find any traces of Takuya. Accompanying him on the search and rescue were Koichi, Tommy, and Kim. After Creep had showed up at the cabin, the vampire easily took care of them all and kidnapped Takuya. However in Creep's case it would have been retreaving his child, but either way, Kim was pissed, Shinya in a state of disbelieve and shock, and Mrs. Kanbara was going through an emotional rollar coaster.

"Anything yet?" Utaka asked the three passengers.

"Nothing. No sign of Takuya what so ever." Koichi said as he looked through his bonoculars.

"When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he wished he could die." Kim threatened angerly.

"Um, Kim, Takuya was taken away, he didn't leave on his own." the little Tommy said calmly.

"I meant Creep." Kim growled. "He thinks he can just come back in our lifes and mess things up, well he's got another thing coming!"

"Which reminds me, wasn't Creep dead the last time we saw him?" Utaka asked.

"You're right. There's no way he'd be here right now. Something's wrong with this picture." Koichi noted.

"And something tells me all the bad events that's been going has something to do with the red moon." Kim added.

"And you say that why?"

"Think about it. The moon turns red, Takuya goes crazy. The moon turns red, and Creep's alive again. The moon turns red and..." suddenly the truck hits a sudden stop and the three are nearly trown off their seats. "UTAKA! Why the hell did you..."

"Look up ahead." the collage student instructed. Following orders, the three looked up ahead and found something they didn't believe.

"Are those..." Kim started.

"Zombies?" Koichi asked, "Yeah."

"Utaka I think you should..."

"Drive away like a maniac?" Utaka asked his brother, who nodded in reply. Utaka shifted gears and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Performing a sharp U-turn, Utaka quickly drove the truck back where they came from.

Back at the cabin, Zoe and JP were busy trying to board up the windows to prevent anyone coming through the broken glass. While they were doing this, Sabrina returned from the kitchen with some hot tea for Mrs. Kanbara. The older woman greatfully accepted the bevarage.

"Thank you Sabrina. Ugh, I can't believe it. My little boy. My own son. A vampire."

"Don't feel bad Mrs. Kanbara. It technicly wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going on and the vampire prevert took advantage of that." Sabrina suddenly found her words to be unsensitive and tried to correct herself, but failed. "I mean...um...you were boozed up...Wait I mean if Mr. Kanbara had only stayed with you, maybe Takuya wouldn't have been like this...I mean he...I...oh foohye!"

"It's ok Sabrina honey. I know you mean well. I think you should check on your step brother," the woman said kindly, indicating Koji needing help. Sabrina quickly walked over to her step brother.

"So how's your ankle?" During the encounter with Creep before Takuya was "kidnapped" Koji had ended up injuring his ankle after being thrown across the cabin. Koji was then forced to rest on the coach while Utaka, Kim, Koichi, and Tommy went out to find any trace of Takuya. In short, Koji was in his usual grumpy mood.

"It's been better." Koji simply said.

"Koji, why do you always get in such a crappy mood everytime you get your pride busted up?"

"What are you talking about?" Koji asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well it's either that or you're just really angry all the time and..."

"Sabrina. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"But..."

"Now." Feeling defeated and hurt, Sabrina walked over to JP and Zoe, who were now finished boarding up the last window. The two noticed the look on Sabrina's face and knew that Koji had told her to leave him alone. Before any of them could say anything, the door burst open and Koichi, Kim, Tommy, and Utaka came pour in. Utaka quickly shut the door and baragated it.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked confused.

"We have a major problem," Kim replied before an arm busted through the wooded door. Everyone let a shout as the arm tried to search for door knob.

"What is that!" Jp asked.

"More like who is that." Utaka corrected as he looked for a weapon to swat away the wild arm. "Some one get me a knife or anything sharp. Now!" both Tommy and Sabrina ran into the kitchen and franticly searched for sharp kitchen utensal. Just a Tommy grabbed a knife, another arm burst trough one of the boarded windows and took a hold of Zoe's golden locks. Hearing the girl's screams, JP ran out and tried to break the hold. Tommy lept over the kitchen table and held the knife over the arm before swiftly bringing it down. Zoe and JP both fell to the floor and the arm landed on the ground and started to wiggle around like a decapetated worm.

"What's wrong with you Tommy?" Koji asked, having seen the entire event. "Why the hell did you just sever a guy's arm!"

"I don't think a dead guy would mind," the 12 year old replied.

"What are you..." before Koji could finish, another board was broken, however t his time a head emerged, but it wasn't the kind you'd see everyday unless you watched horror movies.

"Oh shit!" JP cursed. "That's a freacking zombie!"

It was true. There with it's head stuck in the board was a rottening zombie. The old molded skin was a palish blue with sections of the skin torn off, revieling it's cracked bones and decayed tissues. The flesh around the skin was peeling off, showing the black gums and chipt yellow teeth. Half the nose had withered away and the eye socket's held nothing but glowing crimson dots. The mear slight was enough to even make Koji trow up in his mouth, but he managed to hold it. Although Shinya didn't want to hold it in. The youngest member of the Kanbara family ran straight to the kitchen sink and hurled up his lunch.

"Where's that ax Takuya's dad used to cut fire wood?" JP asked before the blade of an ax penetrated through the wooden door an inch away from Utaka's head. "Never mind."

"Utaka move," Sabrina said pulling out a knife from the kitchen drawer. Predicting what she would do, Utaka jumped out of the way before the knife was thrown into the head of the zombie. However the creature of the night seemed unphased. "Hey. What gives?"

"It's a zombie. It's already dead." Kim said before she went to the closet and started rumaging through it. Soon she found a metal baseball bat and held it in her hand. "Maybe it was a good thing Takuya wanted to play base ball," she joked before returning to the nightmare in the living room with the bat and a ball in hand. "Four!" Like a pro Kim threw the ball into the air and the metal bat contected with it. The ball flew at a force strong enouth to smash through a zombie's fore head. "Crap that was the only ball."

"Well at least she's got one good idea," Koichi said.

"She a phycho with a bat," Koji joked. Kim simply threw a pillow at his head. Not long after that the violence stoped and everything was calm. For now.

"That's it. We're out of here," Utaka said heading for the door, but Koichi stoped him.

"It's too dangerous out there. What if Takuya's waiting for us right now."

"Well than I'll be more than happy to smash him in the head with the baseball bat. Kim?" Kim tossed the bat to the collage student and he headed for the door.

"Utaka I really think going out there is a bad idea." Zoe stated.

"Look I'm just going out there to start the car and then drive it over here so we can leave. I'll be right back."

"Utaka wait," Utaka turned back to find his little brother running his way. "I wanna come with you."

"Like hell you are. Tommy it's too dangerous out there an..."

"If it's too dangerous then why are you going?" the younger boy asked.

"Because I'm not only the oldest kid, but if you haven't noticed, Shinya's mom fainted!" Utaka barked. "Now just let me do this ok?"

"I still say it's a bad idea." Zoe protested, but Utaka simply ignored her.

"Just do us a favor and honk the horn three times when you're ready for us to come out." Koji said and Utaka nodded. The collage student opened the door and was out of sight.

Utaka made his way down the path leading to his truck. So far nothing came out at him. He found it odd that one minute this place was packed with dead people and the next it was a ghost town. Uh, perhapse ghost town wasn't the right chose of words at the moment. Soon Utaka found his truck parked by the old oak tree. Pulling out the keys, Utaka quickly tried to open the door and start the vehicle. Without relizing it, the collage boy dropped the bat which was soon pick up by someone behind him. Within a minute Utaka brought his truck to life and sighed calmingly, but then he relized something.

"Where's the bat?" he asked as he got out the truck. The young adult cursed under his breath before getting back in and driving up the path. However; half way up the widing path, Utaka took noticed of something in his rearview mirror. Or more precisely, someone. "Oh shit Tak..." before he could finish Takuya swung the bat and it contected his head. The truck took a sharp turn and flipped over before crashing at the side of the path. The side door was kicked open and Takuya jumped out of the wreckage unscratched. The half vampire forcefully cracked his neck before walking calmly towards the cabin.

"It's taking him too long. Something's up," Koji stated as he laid on the coach.

"Ugh this is so fustrating!" Kim remarked as she paced back and forth.

"Kim, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that." Shinya remarked as he watched her move from one side of the room to the other.

"Oh that's just supersti..." before she could finish Kim fell straight through the wooden floor board and landed with a harsh crash. "...tion." Everyone ran up to the gaping hole and looked down to find the tomboy getting up and brushing herself off. From the look of it, the girl had fallen a good ten feet down the hole and it was a merical she was even standing at all.

"Kim. You ok down there?" Koichi asked.

"What does it look like?" it was more like her way of putting it in statement form.

"Well looks like one of us is going to have to get her. Hey Koji, why don't you go?" JP suggested to Koji, who was the only one not by the hole. Koji just gavee the husky teen his favorable death glare and that was enough to shut him up.

"If you haven't noticed, I can't walk that well let alone jump into a hole."

"Kim what can you see down there?" Zoe asked, ignoring everything else.

"Well it's pretty dark down here. All I can really see are sillouettes of rounded objects." the tomboy replied. Then out of the moment, Shinya decided to jump in and landed flat on his butt next to his cousin.

"Shinya! What on earth." his mother started.

"Don't worry mom, I'm just going to explore down here with Kim and see if there's a way out." the young boy reasured as Kim help him up. Koichi and Sabrina gave each other a nod and before anyone could stop them, they both jumpt in.

"Hey is everyone going crazy?" JP remarked as the two step siblings landed in the hole.

"Don't worry we'll be back in a couple of minutes," Koichi reasured them as he lead the group underground.

"And then we all die one by one."

"JP!"

"What?"

Koichi pulled out his mini flashlight from his back pocket and started to shine the brilliant light through the darkness. The four of them were inside a large tunnel with stone walls and dirt floor littered with...

"Oh god. Are those what I thing they are?"

"Skulls? Then yeah," Koichi replied.

"Ok lets just find a way out of here before we pump into anymore zombies or vampires or even frankinstien." Kim said. Koichi nodded and took the lead down the path. Or at least he hoped it was the right path.

Upstairs Tommy had been fitgitting like crazy. His brother had been gone for half an hour now and it was unlike him to take this long. The young boy decided to see what was the hold up and had asked for Zoe's cell. Once he had it in his possession, Tommy walked into the room Takuya and Shinya were in and dialed his brother's number. Then Tommy remembered there wasn't any connection out in the woods and sighed. However, before he could turn it off, he heard nice little ring tone...inside the cabin. He regonized it on the spot.

"That's Utaka's phone." he whispered. It was the weirdest thing. He hadn't been in the room for more than a minute, so it was impossible for Utaka to show up without him noticing, or even come looking for him. Tommy was a little scared of of going out of the room or even turning off the phone. The ringing went on for a minute before someone answered from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Utaka?" Tommy asked in a worried, but relieved, tone. That would change.

"Think again."

"T-Ta...ku...ya?" was the boy's next guess as he could feel the blood in his body run cold.

"Check the hallway." Tommy turned to the wooden door that was between him and the rest of the cabin. His brain and conscince told him to stay in there and hide, but his curiosity made him walk towards the door. His heart was beating so fast and so loud Tommy though he'd faint. Soon the tweelve year-old found himself at the wooden and his fingers wrapping around the door knob. The key to seeing the other side. Creeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaak went the door as Tommy opened it and looked through. Nothing. Tommy let out a relieved sigh before closing the door. However as soon as he turned around he bumpt into someone's stomach. Looking up Tommy found the one person he would have rather not meet up with.

"Hello Tommy." Takuya said. Then everything went black from Tommy.

Driving down the road at about 100 miles per hour was a red convertable with two people in it. Sitting in the passenger seat was a young teenage boy about 17 years old. He had messy brown hair with bangs over his forehead. Not only that but he wore a pair of blue leanced yellow goggles to keep the hair out of his eyes, a blue hoodie over a red shirt, and baggy grey pants. Driving the car at a speed that kind of frightened the teen was a woman in her mid tweenties. She had long silky brown hair that flew in the wind like a kite in the sky, wore a purple tank-top, and kapries.

"Huh Iyani, sis, maybe you should slow down...Before you crash into a tree." the teen boy suggested with a sweatdrop forming on his head as he clunk to his seat.

"Look Takato. I just got a really bad feeling. I called Utaka and some weird kid picked up and said he took care of him. Now as Utaka's fiance this kind of worries me." Iyani replied as she kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead. Takato just rolled his eyes. His older sister had been away at collage since he was 12 and returned on his sixteenth birthday to not only say happy birthday but also, "Guess what, I got engaged." Now being the younger brother, Takato should have been happy for his sister, but he was actually acting like an older brother and was being protective and not like this idea. Fortunently the wedding was post poned for some odd reason. Either way, he liked the idea he had two months to break them up, but it was unlikely. The point is he wasn't too happy at the fact his sister was not only driving at a dangerous speed, but the fact that she took him along in this little "rescue" mission.

"I don't see why I had to come." Takato said.

"Um maybe because mom is at the hospital checking on dad after his heart attack."

"Hey I'm 17. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah and nowing most seventeen-year olds you'de throw a party to minute I leaft the house."

"...You don't know me."

Suddenly the car came to a screeching hult. Takato slammed his head against the dash board and was in major pain. "Mommy why'd you hit me?"...with a slight concussion.

"Oh my god I almost ran over my boyfriend." Iyani said as Utaka came up to them limping and looking mad about the nearly getting hit by a car thing. "Utaka why were you..."

"No time to explain. Go. Drive. We need to get to the cabins." he said as he got into the back seat.

"I please would be more like it mister." Iyani barked back.

"Would you rather talk to those guys?" Utaka asked pointing to the direction where three zombie/vampires were walking...in their direction.

"Oh. Ok. That works as a thank you." Iyani slammed on the gas pedal and drove at top speed, which resulted in Takato and Utaka hitting their heads against the back of their seats.

DigiHarpy: And I leave it to that. Sorry for not posting on time, but hey, school gets in your way. Any way even though I already put up Digimon Guardians, I'll give you guys episode previews during the next three remaining chapters. Now here's tonight's preview of episode 2.

**Preview**

Koichi and Sabrina's house

Both the step siblings entered their house. "I'm going to go take a shower," Koichi announced as Sabrina got a soda from the fridge.

"Ok. I'll be in my room if ya need me." she told her stpe-brother as she walked into her room. As she entered it Sabrina locked the door and turned on her little TV. Taking a long sip from her Sunkiss Orange soda, Sabrina sighed pleasantly. She placed her soft drink down on a coster on her deesk and let her body fall onto the nice custiony suface of her bed. But just as it was about to land on it, Sabrina was surrounded by thousands of tiny blue and white orbs and bit by bit she vanished from her room.

Koichi had just started to take his shower when her heard a loud crash. Looking out from the corner of the shower curtain, Koichi couldn't help but yelp and go red. "What are you doing here!" he questioned his step-sister who was now on the floor. Sabrina looked up and yelled. "Ahh! Oh my god sorry!" she appologized, getting up and running out of there at top speed, leaving a very embarrassed Koichi. Then it occured to him.

"Wait a minute. I locked the door. How could she get in?"

**End Preview**

Hoped you enjoyed it. And don't forget to readDigimon Guardians: The Mythic Spiritsnow that's it's been posted with updates every saturday. Till then night.


End file.
